This invention relates to a dental post bur construction which can be inserted into a tooth stub and can be utilized to improve retention of a dental restoration built onto the tooth stub.
It is present dental procedure to form a dental prosthetic structure onto a tooth stub for replacement of missing dentition. In this procedure, a tooth stub is initially prepared by removing the diseased or damaged top portion of a tooth to form a tooth stub. A base is formed by drilling into the root canal portion of the tooth stub to form a space into which a dental post can be inserted. Presently available dental posts include grooves on their surface designed to improve retention of the post within the tooth stub. Dental cement is employed in the bore in conjunction with the dental post to secure the post in the tooth stub. A portion of the post extends above the tooth stub upper surface so that a dental prosthesis formed in the tooth stub can be retained. Presently, the implantation of a dental post relies either upon the adherent strength of an adhesive or on lateral stress forces between the dental post and the canal wall.
Preformed posts are posts which are premade to specific dimensions with matching burs. Burs which are of matching diameter prepare the root to accept a post. A post is tried in the root and cut to the appropriate length. Cement is spun into the canal with a device called a lenticulo spiral and/or placed directly on the post. The post is placed in the canal and held in position until excess cement extrudes and the cement hardens. Most preformed posts require placing filling material around the top of the post to transfer strength from the post to the crown. This is called the core build up or post and core procedure.
There are many problems which are encountered when utilizing preformed posts. These problems include:
An inaccurate fit develops with present bur technology. Potential for perforation of the root is great with present burs. PA1 There is inadequate resistance to rotational forces. Root fracture caused by lateral stresses occurs. There is weak transfer of strength from the post to the crown.
An accurately drilled hole results in good proximity of the post to the canal walls with a thin cement layer to provide greater success. The hole is inaccurate if tipping or vibrating of the bur occurs during root preparation as occurs with present drilling systems. This adds to the failure rate of preformed post systems. Drilling a straight hole for a straight post in a curved canal or drilling a hole which does not align with a canal can lead to perforation of a root and loss of a tooth. All posts must resist normal rotational forces which occur during normal or abnormal functions if there is not sufficient tooth structure to provide resistance. In general, preformed posts do not provide good stability against rotational force because they are round and rotate easily when placed in a round hole such as that provided by present bur systems. Presently, to compensate for this, a separate pin may be placed into the tooth, however, screw pins increase the likelihood of root fracture. Some systems try to make posts oval or non-symmetrical at the top but do not supply dependable resistance and retention form. Cement merely provides suction to hold a post in position. The strength of the cement becomes a weak point to the root-post-crown relationship. Constant repeated forces of chewing causes potential breakdown in the cement. If this occurs, there is breakdown of the tooth-cement-crown interface with subsequent cement wash out and crown post failure. An uneven or excessive amount of force can cause root fracture and tooth loss. Screw type posts can exert large lateral stresses which leads to potential root fracture and tooth loss. In addition, forceful placement of cement type posts without proper venting of cement, can cause root fracture and tooth loss. Filling material is placed around a preformed post above the root to accept a crown after the post is cemented. The strength and long term stability of this material becomes a weak link in long term success of the crown. In addition, proper design of the post above the root is critical to resist rotation or dislodging of the filling material from the post.
A cast post is indicated for root canalled teeth with no clinical crown (no tooth above the height of the gums) and/or teeth with root canal spaces which are shaped in such a manner that a preformed post can not fit properly. For example, a canal may be narrow at its bottom half and diverge rapidly in the top half or it may be too oval shaped. The preformed post which is of the same diameter throughout can not accommodate these situations. When utilizing a cast post, root preparation is done by drilling to remove undercuts and obtain slight divergence from the bottom upward. The cast post technique takes an impression of a prepared root canal space. In indirect methods, an impression of the root is taken with a dental impression material. In direct methods, an acrylic pattern of the prepared root and the desired shape above the gums is achieved in the mouth. Laboratory procedures which include casting in a lost wax technique are then necessary to construct the cast post. There are many problems which are encountered when utilizing cast posts. The problems include: There is a chance of root fracture. The cast post is expensive. There is an increased possibility of root perforation. The cast post may not provide good resistance to rotational forces.
All posts need to provide venting of cement as a post is placed. A cast post is very precise fitting so it is difficult for cement to vent out of the root during placement. If cement is not allowed to vent, lateral forces can fracture the root and/or the post will not be fully seated as excess cement remains in the bottom. In addition, any bubbles or inaccuracies from the casting process can cause a poor fit and root fracture. Cast posts dramatically increases cost as compared to preformed posts because there are laboratory fees and increased chair time. For a cast post, an appointment is needed for an impression in addition to an appointment for post placement. The patient cost of a cast post is double the cost of a preformed post. The doctors laboratory cost may be five to ten times the cost to buy a preformed post.
Preparation of a root canal space must be free of any undercuts or removal of a post in its plastic or wax phase of construction will be impossible. It is often difficult to attain this as root canals tend to be complex systems of lateral canals, ribbon shapes, multiple canals, etc. Often, excessive drilling is done which removes important tooth structure and leads to a weaker root and increased chance of root fracture or perforation.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,997; 4,490,116 and Re 31,948 to utilize a threaded dental post which is introduced into the bore of a tooth stub by being rotated to thread the post into position. The dental post includes a stem portion having a slot extending through the stem thickness and along its length which renders the stem being formed of two legs each having its outside surface threaded. The outside surface of the legs intimately contact the walls of the bore so that the threads on the legs can engage the walls. In addition, a spring-like connection for the two legs is provided so that a radial outward spring force is applied to the legs to force them against the bore walls. These dental posts are undesirable since a rotational force must be applied to the post to position it properly into the bore. This positioning process is undesirable since it is time consuming and causes the patient discomfort. In addition, the possibility exists that the post will be threaded too far into the tooth stub which will result in fracture of the tooth stub. Furthermore, the radially outward forces of the legs on the tooth stub can result in fracture of the tooth stub over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,409 discloses a two legged post having corrugated surfaces which fit into a root canal having generally parallel walls. This surface design materially reduces the post surface area which contacts the canal walls and thus post retention relies primarily upon cement adhesive strength.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dental post which can be inserted into the bore of a tooth stub while eliminating the need for sole reliance upon lateral stress forces with the canal wall or upon the adhesive strength of an adhesive. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a dental post which interacts with indentations in the walls of the bore by mechanical interaction in order to retain the post in the bore while minimizing or eliminating forces on the walls exerted by the post. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a system for forming a mating bore in a tooth stub for such a dental post by utilizing the dental post as the bur for forming the means for mechanical interaction between the post and the tooth stub and for properly positioning the post manually within the bore. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a system for utilizing such a dental post which facilitates the placement of a core and a crown.